


[Podfic] Sing When You're Winning

by RsCreighton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Harry is fifteen minutes late to the office on the day Louis Tomlinson comes out as gay.
 
 Or, the one where Harry's a chronically underpaid magazine intern and Louis is the Premier League's first gay footballer and pretty much the last thing they need is each other.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sing When You're Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/837664) by [hazmesentir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazmesentir/pseuds/hazmesentir). 



> Alright, so I recorded this for Ada, because I'm weak and apparently can't say no to EPIC long podfics that aren't even in my fandom. xD 
> 
> Thank you so much to hazmesentir for giving me permission to podfic this story! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all this is finally completely posted! IF you don't wanna listen to each chapter individually. There is a download for the zip folder with ALL the MP3's in it, and a DL for an audiobook w/music in chapter 11! Feel free to jump ahead to that! <3

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter One  
**Length:**   23:06  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2001.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2001.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


	2. Chapter Two

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Two  
**Length:**   54:31  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2002.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2002.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two lovelies. See ya next week with 3! <3


	3. Chapter Three

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Three  
**Length:**   46:02  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2003.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2003.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is chapter three. Bit late today, I accidentally took a nap instead of finishing my listen thru! But it is STILL Sunday here ((10:06 pm in fact)) xD <3 Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Four

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Four  
**Length:**   37:59  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2004.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2004.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, progress! :D <3 I'll see ya'll again next Sunday. :P


	5. Chapter Five

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Five  
**Length:**   57:03  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2005.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2005.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


	6. Chapter Six

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Six  
**Length:**  28:42  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2006.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2006.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy listening, ya'll! I'll see you next Sunday.


	7. Chapter Seven

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Seven  
**Length:**   49:18  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2007.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2007.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter seven ya'll! <3


	8. Chapter Eight

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Eight  
**Length:**   1:13:108  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2008.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2008.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 8 y'all! <3


	9. Chapter Nine

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Nine  
**Length:**   1:12:08  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2009.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2009.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


	10. Chapter Ten

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Ten  
**Length:**   1:13:33  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2010.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2010.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Epilogue & Readers Notes

  
**Cover Artist:** frecklebombfic 

**Title:** Chapter Eleven: Epilogue  
**Length:**   45:11  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2011.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2011.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

**Title:** READERS NOTES  
**Length:**   1:56  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2012%20Readers%20Notes.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5b1D%5d%20SWYW%2012%20Readers%20Notes.mp3)  


[Download ZIP of ALL MP3s [514MB]<3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/1D%20Sing%20When%20Your%20Winning.zip)  


[Download Audiobook [M4B;269MB; 9:26:37] <3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/1D%20SWYW/%5bOne%20Direction%5d%20Sing%20When%20You're%20Winning.m4b)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's done! :D Thanks for stickin' thru til the end! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the deal folks! I've been suffering from really bad podblockedness lately, and I thought I'd try doing this like this to attempt to give myself goals and motivation to do the things. This story is 11 chapters long. I'm posting chapter 1 today, 10/2/2016, and I'm setting a goal for myself to update this EVERY Sunday (CST). I SHOULD be able to do this, but I would appreciate any encouragement! <3 Here is chapter one darlings, happy listening, and I'll see you next week! ~Rose


End file.
